Lonely No More
by qxzky.co
Summary: AJ thought Kaitlyn was the problem. What is the solution? femslash, updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't really know AJ's sexual orientation, this just seems like a good explanation for her actions. Of course, no fanfic of mine would be complete without a Sheamus cameo, and I needed someone never in any scandal. Dolph Ziggler really does speak ASL, but I don't know his friends. Kaitlyn and AJ did go from FCW to NXT to Smackdown, Sheamus did air a 1-800 fella commercial, he really wears vests all the time. Line between Kayfabe and story clear enough? No? ok.**

Kaitlyn walked into the FCW arena with a nervous twitch. She knew no one here, and had no friends. She hoped she could make some friends there, but knowing the nature of her job, the chances of that happening were slim to none. Kaitlyn breathed deeply, trying to fight the butterflies in her stomach as she entered the locker room and met everyone. She introduced herself and shook hands, surprised that the divas were much different than the characters they play. After the introductions were finished, she turned to put the contents of her bag in the small locker and left to prepare for her debut.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaitlyn walked into the locker room, all the divas took in a collective gasp of horror. The muscles on her! She was like a young Glamazon. Surely she would throw them around like ragdolls. Whispers began scampering around the locker room as the divas scrambled to find some sort of weakness with her.  
When AJ saw Kaitlyn walk into the locker room, she saw what most others missed: nervousness. Kaitlyn was built. How was she nervous? AJ had always been a scrapper, and decided immediately to befriend Kaitlyn, because she looked the type to stand up for her friends. She walked over and introduced herself in her typical, skippy schoolgirl fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

The two became fast friends, going everywhere together. Once they were both sent to NXT, they formed a partnership called the chick busters. They did everything together, and when Kaitlyn started seeing Derrick Bateman, who she had known since her FCW days, AJ was happy for her. She started her own relationship with Daniel Bryan. The two were happy, or so they claimed. As they both transitioned to WWE, Neither was willing to admit there was something missing in each of their relationships.

Day by day, Bryan became more and more jealous of their relationship, and just as AJ asked Daniel to make their relationship official- in flawless Klingon- he told her he wasn't comfortable with her relationship with Kaitlyn. The two began an argument that eventually ended things. AJ ran to Kaitlyn's room, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Weell, since you asked so nicely... **

Kaitlyn heard a knock at her door and opened it hesitantly, seeing AJ in tears, twisting her hair in her fingers anxiously. Kaitlyn looked at AJ with concern, inciting her in as she asked, "What happened? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

AJ threw herself onto the couch and sobbed into the pillows until she couldn't breathe, so many confusing emotions swirled around in her head. She knew their relationship was destined to fail, but had still tried to make it work. She sat up with a jerk, realizing she had let her guard down. She had tried her best to be a good girlfriend, yet things still hadn't worked out.

Kaitlyn reached over and lifted AJ effortlessly into her arms, holding her and rocking gently. She knew AJ would talk to her when the time was right.

AJ looked up at Kaitlyn, and whispered, "Bryan broke up with me. "And collapsed into tears again, burying her face in Kaitlyn's large shoulder.

Kaitlyn's face fell as she watched her friend shake and cry. "I'm sorry, AJ. Oh my god. Did he say why?" she asked softly, stroking her hair soothingly.

AJ looked at Kaitlyn and sniffed. "He said we spend too much time together. I yelled at him for trying to control her life, and he just yelled more. " AJ looked like she was crying because of the breakup, but really she was crying because she chose Kaitlyn over Bryan, and knew that she would make that choice every time.

AJ sat in Kaitlyn's lap and Cried herself to sleep. Kaitlyn sighed and sat back, deciding not to move and wake her friend. She held AJ's head gently, thinking that she was happy to just be near her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn hoped the breakup would make them spend more time together, but AJ just threw herself into their relationship more, telling Bryan she loved him, chasing after Punk and Kane, partly to make Bryan jealous, and partly because she hoped that one of them would take away the dull ache in her chest. Once her advances on Punk and Kane proved fruitless, and she was two words away from marital bliss with Bryan, she looked into his eyes and realized he loved her. She couldn't do it to him. She couldn't ruin his life. She turned and accepted the GM position, leaving Bryan at the altar.

Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now she would get her friend back. But once again, not so. Kaitlyn had long since broken up with Bateman, and it was a tearless division, as Bateman had his eye on Jamie the entire time. The two went their separate ways, Kaitlyn to WWE, and Bateman back to independents. Kaitlyn hadn't gotten to have a conversation with her friend in so long, that when she went to AJ's office to congratulate her, AJ thanked her, and then asked her how she and Bateman were. Kaitlyn gasped as a stab of betrayal ran through her heart. She ran from AJ's new office without answering, hoping she would find that something.

She saw her perfect opportunity when Cena took her to dinner. He was certainly interested, and since she was the GM, wining and dining the GM was the best possible approach for Cena. When they were discovered, Cena spent no time regretting his decision to take her out to dinner. He told everyone that she was a business associate, but in reality, Cena was always very in touch with his emotions. He knew he had developed feelings for AJ, and wanted to pursue them. As the situation dubbed the AJ Scandal developed even more. The two braved the rumors with confidence.


	6. Chapter 6

When Vicki Guerrero noticed AJ was GM, she immediately went to work forming a plan. She sent rumors about that AJ had a thing for Cena, knowing it would make him go after her, whether she was his boss or not. Cena had decided long ago to go after any and everything he wanted, because of his painful divorce.

Vicki stood in the ring with a smirk and unveiled proof after proof, until AJ and Cena were in the same ring together. As predicted, Cena and AJ denied everything. This went on for weeks, and while AJ was denying her relationship with Cena, Kaitlyn began a secret affair with Aksana. While Aksana pretended to beguile Teddy long on Smackdown, she would always return to Kaitlyn.

When the corporate office said Cena was supposed to kiss AJ, they both grinned, and both for different reasons. When they headed down to the ring, and after Vicki had finished screeching, Cena turned to AJ, claiming he would hive the people something to talk about. AJ had kissed so many guys before, this was no big deal. But as Cen leaned down and kissed her sweetly, AJ closed her eyes and thought briefly of Kaitlyn. They had the same square jawline. She pulled him back in for a deeper kiss; one Cena would later say had enough force to knock his socks off. When AJ was later forced to resign, Cena and AJ began their relationship, much to the delight and disgust of the fans. Over time, AJ became a bit obsessive. Cena eventually ended things, just before their match with Dolph Ziggler.

AJ watched Cena's match backstage, and seethed. She had finally found an acceptable man, one she could pour all of her love and hope into, and still she had messed it up. She ran to the ring as the fans cheered. When she pushed the ladder over in a clear symbol of rejection, the fans gasped in surprise. How dare he break her heart, then steal Dolph's hard- earned briefcase? Dolph won it fairly. The match should have never existed. She looked up with pride as Dolph retrieved the briefcase.


	7. Chapter 7

Needless to say, this started things up with AJ and Dolph. The two got along wonderfully. So wonderfully, in fact, that despite his attempts to be understanding, Cena felt he had to rain on their parade. On New Year's, Cena decided to get his own measure of closure, reverting to something he had done before they had dated. He went after AJ's ironically small dating history, making it seem as if she had bounced from bed to bed. He even went so far as to make little cg'd babies of AJ and the men she had dated. He ended his tirade with a poop drop, which was supposed to embarrass AJ and remind Dolph of his days with the spirit squad. After the drop, Dolph and AJ picked themselves up and went on, stronger than ever.

Kaitlyn was happier than she had ever been. She was the diva's champion. She and AJ talked a bit more often, because Dolph spent time with Big E and his NXT friends. They practiced constantly, and became a close knit group. In spite of AJ's crazy ways, Dolph fell more in love with AJ as the days passed. When He cashed in his money in the bank contract, the crowd was behind him. When he lost his Championship to ADR, she was there.


	8. Chapter 8

Dolph sat outside the gym sitting back with Big E, Camacho, and Bo Dallas. He sat there thinking of AJ when a thought struck him that made his eyes well up with tears. His friends asked what was wrong, looking at him with alarm. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was speechless. His mouth refused to put the thought into the air, but thankfully, his hands didn't. He wiped his eyes and signed (In ASL) _I was thinking of how my girl has been there for me. I think I'm in love, guys. I'm going to do it. I'm gonna marry her._

His friends shifted with concern. They watched intently as he signed, picking up "Girlfriend", "Love", and "Marry". They looked at each other with concern, and then sighed in resignation, reluctantly congratulating him. When it was time for them to go their separate ways, Bo and Camacho headed back to the NXT trail, and Big E and Dolph headed back to Raw. Big E smacked Ziggler in the back of the head lightly and looked at him angrily.

Ziggler clutched the back of his head, and turned to look at Big E. "What the hell, man!"

"What is your problem, fool? You remember where we work, right? You remember what she did to the last guy that asked, right? Man you better be sure with every bit of your spray tanned heart, man. She'll ruin you. "Big e crossed his arms and looked at Ziggler with concern.

"I am sure. More sure than I have ever been. I'm going to start the paperwork. "

And start he did. He told only a few people and kept it very secret, hoping to surprise her with the proposal on the night after Money in the bank, no matter what the result.


	9. Chapter 9

As Money in the bank approached, word spread around the locker room that Dolph would be asking a very important question. When AJ heard this, she snapped, slapping her friends and attacking Kaitlyn with all she had. It was her fault that she was in this situation again, and last time, it was her fault too. Now she would have to break Dolph's heart too. She threw herself into breaking Kaitlyn, and won her title. But that was not enough. She told no one that she knew of Dolph's plans; she just threw herself into attacking Kaitlyn, the source of all her problems.

One night on raw, Kaitlyn was fresh off a victory over Alicia fox when AJ stormed out yelling at Kaitlyn that she was worthless. She leaped into the ring and dared Kaitlyn to prove her wrong. She told Kaitlyn to pick any superstar to call out to the ring and she would prove how ugly Kaitlyn was.

Kaitlyn stood in amazement as AJ continued to tear her down .What had she done to make her so angry? Kaitlyn searched her mind to see which Superstars would be able to break bad news gently. Her mind wandered as she shifted from foot to foot, thinking. She felt her phone in her back pocket, and she smiled, thinking of Sheamus's 1-800- fella commercials. She took her phone out and the audience began to cheer. Somehow, the tech team was able to track both sides of the call.  
Sheamus picked up the phone with a smile. "What's the craic, Kaitlyn? I was starting to think I'd have ta put me phone number on national TV before ya'd call me. How are ya, lass?"  
Kaitlyn blushed and started to laugh before covering her mouth. "I'm fine, Sheamus, I was calling to see if you could come down to ringside for a minute."  
Sheamus grinned, "Of course lass, anything for you. I'll be there in a bit"  
Kaitlyn nodded and thanked Sheamus as she hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

AJ paled slightly when she saw Kaitlyn was calling Sheamus. He had a reputation for being able to see into the heart of situations from the outside. She hoped she had lied well enough to everyone and herself that he wouldn't see through.  
Sheamus' music hit a bit later, and he jogged to ringside in his jeans, a shirt and a vest, as was his established style. He entered the ring and waited for his music to die. He looked from AJ to Dolph, to Kaitlyn, and asked, "I'm here. Ya needed me?"  
AJ stepped forward with a sneer. "I have a few questions to ask you. "  
Sheamus smiled down at her. "Ask away, but first let me say congratulations for finally falling in love after all this time. "  
AJ smiled widely and twisted her hair, "Thanks, Sheamus, Dolph and I are very happy."

**AN: Bear with me, guys, only two more chapters left...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: JadeRose1 called it! Here's the next.**

Sheamus looked at AJ with confusion. "I never said anything about Dolph, I was talking about you and Kaitlyn. " The nefarious talent shone through again. Dammit!  
Kaitlyn looked at Sheamus and her jaw dropped in shock she scratched the top of her head in confusion as AJ yelled at Sheamus "I'm in love with Dolph, not that fat cow! How could you think such a thing? "  
Sheamus turned and raised his volume. "C'mun, fellas, think about it. It explains beautifully why ya tire yourself jumping from bed to bed, why ya went so psycho on your exes, why ya seem so unstable. It takes a lot of energy to lie to yourself, doesn't it?" he said the last part softly as he stepped back up to her and looked in her eyes with compassion.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's that bigger chapter everyone has been asking for. How many chapters do you think I should have done? should I continue? Please make your opinions known. **

Dolph stood on the apron watching in dismay. AJ began screaming and stomping around the ring as Sheamus looked over at Dolph, then walked over slowly as tears welled in his eyes. "I know what ya planned, Fella. I'm sorry ta ruin it. This way ya save yourself the embarrassment." He wiped his eyes and tapped the outside of Dolph's right hip, where he had hidden the ring. Dolph flew into a rage, entering the ring and throwing punch after punch as Sheamus's chest as Sheamus stood wordlessly and let him punch, raising his arm to pointing wordlessly at AJ, who had stopped screaming and was pulling her hair and crying and pacing. She stopped abruptly and sniffled as Kaitlyn uncrossed her arms and held them out to AJ. Dolph stopped punching and squeaked in surprise as AJ ran into Kaitlyn's arms, sobbing.  
The realization hit Dolph like a truck as he swayed, covering his face with his hands. The woman he would have spent his life with was in the arms of someone else. Sheamus grabbed his shoulders and glided him out of the ring to Big E, who carried him out of the arena. Sheamus looked back at Kaitlyn and AJ as they held each other tightly and sobbed, rocking gently. The slightest bit of sorrow crossed Sheamus's face, and he walked slowly up the ramp before placing his fists on his hips and puffing his chest heroically. He grinned and walked backstage, as Kaitlyn carried AJ out of the ring, glad for once that her arms were so strong.


End file.
